Incierto
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Tras una decepción amorosa Momoi logra convencer a Aomine de acompañar al equipo a su campamento de entrenamiento en la playa donde conocerá a cuatro chicos con los que extrañamente se llevará bien y uno de ellos llamará su atención de una forma que no esperaba ¿que pasará ese verano? vivir al día es lo que cuenta ya que el futuro siempre es incierto
1. Capitulo I Primera impresión

**Aquí**** de nuevo, esta vez con un experimento, no creo que llegue a muchos capítulos, aun así espero que lo disfruten, el fic en especial lo dedico a ****Cadiie Mustang que quería leer algo de una de las parejas que hará aparición en este fic **

**Ni Kuroko no basket, ni Free me pertenecen yo sólo los tome prestados y me puse a mezclarlos en esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo I… Primera impresión

Era el verano de su segundo año en Touo, su campamento de verano en esta ocasión se realizaría en la playa para trabajar en su resistencia.

Aomine divisaba el paisaje, aburrido, de no ser porque Satsuki lo había arrastrado a ese lugar amenazándole con quemar su colección de revistas de Mai-chan; en este momento estaría en casa aun durmiendo o incluso retando a BaKagami a un uno contra uno aunque ahora eso no le parecía tan buena idea, ya que no podría evitar preguntarle por él.

Tal vez su amiga de la infancia había tenido razón en arrastrarlo a ese lugar, alejarse de todo posiblemente le trajera algo de paz a su decepcionado corazón. Ni si quiera sabía cómo es que su primer amor se había enamorado de Himuro, si se conocieron hasta la Winter Cup, había mucha distancia entre ellos y sus escuelas, entonces… ¿Cuándo pasó?

Podía observar el mar en el horizonte por la ventana del autobús, los habían hecho salir antes del amanecer por lo que ahora podía ver el sol reflejando su luz en el agua, magnificándose y soltando infinidad de destellos. Un par de horas después por fin habían llegado a su destino, el tranquilo poblado de Iwatobi, veía todo con indiferencia, ¿en que podría ayudarle un aburrido pueblo a olvidarse de los últimos meses?

Desde que había perdido contra Kagami en la Winter cup había intentado recuperar todo lo que perdió, empezando por su relación con sus excompañeros, incluso había tratado de ser de nuevo el mejor amigo de Satsuki acompañándola de vez en cuando al centro comercial, todo ello viniéndose abajo hace tres meses

Flashback

Jugaban un uno contra uno, Aomine le mencionó el cumpleaños de Satsuki a Kagami, por orden de la pelirrosa para que todo Seirin asistiera a la fiesta, teniendo como respuesta de Kagami un – _Si, mi hermano me habló de ello_

_\- No pensé que Murasakibara lo tuviera en mente – _Dijo el moreno con desinterés mientras le robaba el balón

_\- No fue Murasakibara, se lo dijo Kuroko – _Contesto el de ojos borgoña

Aomine se detuvo por un momento ya que perdió su ritmo – ¿Himuro y Tetsu se llevan bien?

\- _Supongo, son pareja después de todo_ – le dijo Kagami así como era de sutil, mientras tomaba el balón, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el moreno había dejado de jugar

\- _ah ¿Y desde hace cuánto son novios?_ – preguntó esperando que fuera algo reciente mientras el balón le era robado de las manos al no estar concentrado

\- _Ya van unas 3 semanas_ – contestó Kagami justo antes de saltar para hacer una clavada – llevaban viéndose los fines de semana desde la WC no sé por qué Tatsuya se tardó tanto en pedírselo

Aomine reconocía que sus posibilidades se habían reducido hasta ser casi nulas después de cómo lo trató tras ganarle en aquel partido durante la Interhigh, pero nunca se esperó que alguien más se le adelantará, o mejor dicho, no creyó que el chico fantasma pudiera fijarse en nadie más.

Fin del flashback

Habían llegado, el entrenador los reunió frente a la posada para dar las indicaciones, a las cuales no prestó demasiada atención, los llevaron a sus habitaciones, compartiría con Ryou, por lo menos le había tocado de compañero alguien con quien se llevaba bien y no su capitán por ejemplo, tenía a Wakamatsu en la categoría de insoportable y los nuevos integrantes del equipo le tenían miedo, en conclusión estaba bien con Ryou.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, Tetsu, bueno Tetsu tenía novio para empezar, Kise viaja cada vez más por sus asuntos del modelaje por lo que difícilmente lo llegan a ver a menos de que haya partido, es por lo único que se aparece en la ciudad, a veces se preguntaba como rayos aprobaba. Akashi a ratos volvía a ser el desquiciado que quiso apuñalar a Kagami y a ratos era el que conocieron en Teiko así uno debía andarse con cuidado a su alrededor. Murasakibara y Midorima parecían ser los únicos que no habían cambiado tanto, aunque ahora Murasakibara le pusiera más ganas a los entrenamientos que antes. Todos seguían adelante y él también debía hacerlo, no era suficiente con entrenar de nuevo, o reconocer a Kagami como su digno rival, tenía que continuar y sobre todo tenía que dejar atrás los sentimientos que aun albergaba por Tetsu.

Ese día solo entrenaron un par de horas en la playa teniendo parte de la tarde libre para ellos, salió a correr por la playa, esperando que la resistencia de la arena le ayudara a cansarse más rápido, tenía energía de sobra que si no aprovechaba durante el día, no le dejaría dormir durante la noche y fue entonces que los vio.

Eran cuatro chicos andando juntos pero el que más llamó su atención fue un chico algo más bajó que él, de cabello negro y ojos azul profundo como el del mar, se veía muy serio, casi inexpresivo, una apariencia muy familiar a su gusto.

Los observó por un momento, de repente vio que, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, el chico de cabello negro ya se estaba desnudando hasta quedar solo en su traje de baño para después arrojarse al agua, notó como los otros no se daban cuenta – _¿así nos veremos con Tetsu a nuestro alrededor?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Aomine nunca había prestado atención a nada que, según su opinión, no la mereciera, pero ver a ese chico nadar le había dejado clavado en su lugar, sabía reconocer la belleza cuando la veía, Lo había visto en Tetsu, en Satsuki, en Kise sobretodo, incluso en él mismo; lo había visto en los hermosos ojos del chico de cabello negro que se había arrojado al agua momentos antes, pero nada se podía comparar con ver sus movimientos en la misma, se deslizaba a través de ella como si fueran un solo ser. Parecía que estaba viendo los movimientos de Himuro representados en el agua, Himuro, una extra sensación se posó en su estómago al recordar la belleza y gracilidad de aquel que le había robado lo que más quería.

Recobró sentido de sí mismo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero ya no prestaba la misma atención a su andar y entonces tropezó con algo en la arena, cayendo al suelo. Al buscar qué había sido lo que provocó su caída, se encontró con los pies enredados en un pedazo de tela.

Inmediatamente tuvo a tres chicos a su alrededor, preguntándole si estaba bien y disculpándose por lo ocurrido, no dijo nada hasta que reacciono de que ellos eran los mismo tres chicos que habían estado minutos antes con el muchacho de cabello negro y viendo mejor lo que he hallaba a sus pies no era otra cosa que el pantalón deportivo que el otro chico se había quitado antes de entrar al agua.

\- Haruka-sempai – llamó un chico de lentes

\- Disculpa a Haru - se le olvida que otras personas andan también en la playa – le dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes

\- ¿Qué sucede Makoto? – Regresó el chico de cabello negro – _¿cuándo fue que llegó? – _se preguntaba el moreno, las similitudes empezaban a asustarle.

\- Haru tienes que ser más cuidadoso, se tropezó – Regaño el castaño

El de cabello negro por fin volteo a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, esa mirada fría e inexpresiva le erizó la piel, sabía que no debía acercarse si estaba ahí solo de campamento ¿cuánto se quedaría?, cinco días a lo mucho, ¿y luego qué? Volvería a Tokio y ese chico seguro iba a una preparatoria local, además no debía fijarse en el solo por parecerse un poco a Tetsu, aunque este chico era más alto, más atlético, tenía más presencia y que decir de ese cuerpo y… no, no, no, no y no el definitivamente no estaba pensando de ese modo acerca de este desconocido.

\- Disculpa – Habló el tal Haru y a partir de ese momento, tras escuchar su voz, la mente de Aomine se desconectó de su cuerpo

**: : : : :**

Había llegado a Australia para una sesión, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde pero su representante se había empeñado en que fueran ese mismo día a presentarse para que al día siguiente fuera más rápido arreglar todo para esa parte de la sesión, solo estaría un fin de semana, eso le alegraba ya que alcanzaría a regresar a Kaijou para ir al campamento de entrenamiento con sus compañeros, no era lo mismo sin Kasamatsu pero el basket seguía siendo su pasión, si le hubieran dicho que su sesión de fotos interrumpiría con aquella actividad inmediatamente habría rechazado el contrato. Las varias semanas que tuvo que dejar de jugar después de lesionarse en la Winter Cup le habían servido de suficiente escarmiento como para saber que dejaría lo que fuera, incluso un contrato internacional, si eso le impide jugar su amado deporte.

Modelaría equipo deportivo, en diferentes entornos, habría practicantes de otros deportes que usarían uniformes de basket y en su caso le tocaría utilizar equipo de ciclismo, de rugby y de natación.

Se encontraba en la alberca de un enorme edificio que reconocía por muchas fotografías que había visto pero del cual no sabía su nombre, había solo tres personas practicando en aquel lugar los veía moverse en el agua, observaba todos sus movimientos con detenimiento, este era otro deporte que jamás había intentado, estaba asombrado y embelesado por su velocidad, _¿podría hacerlo? _Se preguntaba.

Los vio llegar juntos eran tres personas, un hombre algo mayor, por las cosas que llevaba encima podría saber que era el entrenador, con él iban dos muchachos, uno pelirrojo traje de baño largo con la chaqueta puesta pero abierta haciendo notar que no llevaba camisa debajo, le miró de reojo, una mirada penetrante y a la vez altanera de un rojo igual de intenso que su cabello, pero lo ignoró al momento, era lo mejor para tratar con una persona arrogante, además quien realmente llamó su atención fue el otro chico que iba con ellos, alto casi tanto como él, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, tanto así que le hizo pensar que posiblemente el chico también debía ser modelo, pero descartándolo al instante ya que jamás lo había visto.

Los tres chicos que habían estado ahí antes ya no estaban, ni se dio cuenta a qué hora se fueron, se había quedado embobado con el chico de ojos claros. Por un momento pensó que lo vería nadar pero el único que había entrado al agua fue el pelirrojo, su representante regresó y ambos se acercaron a los acompañantes del pelirrojo.

La mujer que lo acompañaba lo presentó como el "famoso modelo" que se supone que era pero no puso la mínima atención a los nombres que le decían en respuesta excepto a uno, el que se quedó grabado en su cabeza mientras le miraba a los ojos y se perdía en ellos, Yamazaki Sosuke. Su representante se quedó unos momentos hablando con el entrenador mientras el seguía observando al chico que tenía frente suyo.

\- También eres nadador – le preguntó sacándolo de su ensoñación donde donde ya le había hecho hasta lo imposible, avergonzándose por ello y sonrojándose en el acto mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Si estarás en la sesión supongo que practicas algún deporte

\- Ba-basket – _contestó, maldita sea estaba nervioso, cuando en la vida había estado nervioso, era modelo por Dios, debía tener nervios de acero, pero era él, era ese chico es quien le había dejado en ese estado con solo dirigirle la palabra_

\- ¿T-tu…? – _¿por qué demonios no puedo ni pronunciar una sílaba bien? Dos letras, dos miserables letras, vamos Ryota_

\- Soy nadador pero de momento solo estoy como asistente del entrenador – Ese tono de nostalgia, esa repentina tristeza en su tono de voz se le hizo familiar

\- Una lesión – dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – habló el de cabellos oscuros

– no, nada – negó al momento, eso era algo que no podía saber, mejor no volver a mencionarlo, por otro lado Sosuke estaba sorprendido por lla conlusion a la que el rubio había llegado, sin embargo pronto se rompió el ambiente.

\- Niño bonito sabes nadar – el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos

Ryouta no alcanzó a dar respuesta ya que su representante llegó con él para llevarlo al hotel. Un apretón de mano sólo por cortesía, una sonrisa ensayada al hombre, una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo y un hasta mañana al que desde ese momento le robaría cada uno de sus suspiros.

**: : : : :**

Se hacía noche, Pero Aomine no regresaba por lo que su capitán lo obligó a ir a buscarlo, sabía que al único al que Aomine no le echaría bronca sería a él.

Sakurai corría por la playa, tal vez lo encontraría durmiendo sobre la arena, pero no se esperó verlo acompañado.

Aomine venía caminando con cuatro chicos de lo más tranquilo, como si no pasaran de las nueve de la noche (cuando debían haber regresado, máximo a las siete), ni estuviera rodeado de un montón de desconocidos.

\- Aomine-san – lo llamó el castaño corriendo para acercarse a él

\- Ryou ¿por qué estas afuera a esta hora? – preguntó el moreno con descaro

\- Lo-lo siento, me mandaron a buscarlo, lo siento no debí venir, lo siento –

\- Es tu amigo Dai-chan, es muy tierno – Habló un chico de ojos verdes haciendo que a Sakurai se le subieran los colores al rostro

Un bufido – no me digas Dai-chan, no soy una chica – habló el moreno

El de ojos verdes y un chico rubio empezaron a reir, al parecer se les hizo graciosa la respuesta del basketbolista

\- Lo siento, lo siento no me he presentado – habló el de ojos cafes, ahora que los vepia de cerca no parecían malas personas – So-soy Ryou Sakurai

\- Hola soy Makoto Tachibana aunque puedes decirme solo Makoto – habló el de ojos verdes y ellos son mis amigos – Rei Ryuugazaki – señaló con la mano a un chico de cabello azul con lentes – Nagisa Hazuki – señaló al rubio que antes reía con él – puedes decirme Nagisa – habló el mismo chico - y Haruka Nanase pero nosotros le decimos Haru o Haruka – señaló al chico serio de ojos azules

\- Se nos hizo tarde por andar en la playa y acompañábamos a Dai-chan de regreso a la posada

\- Puedo llegar solo – habló de nuevo el moreno

\- Me sentiría culpable si te pasara algo

\- No soy un niño – se quejó de nuevo

\- Aun así Aomine san es más joven que nosotros – esta vez hablo el de lentes – y se quedó hasta tarde por nuestra culpa así que es nuestra reponsabilidad y acompañarte, bueno a los dos, de regreso

\- ¿Son ma-mayores? – Sakurai habló de nuevo y esta vez le contestó el rubio – Rei y yo estamos en tercero de preparatoria y Mako-chan y Haru-chan ya van a la universidad solo vinieron a visitarnos por las vacaciones - Sakurai estaba sorprendido ese chico rubio se veía mas joven al igual que Haruka, el habría pensado que estaban en primero de preparatoria

Siguieron su camino Makoto y Nagisa le sacaban platica a Ryou mientras Rei, Haruka y Aomine iban en silencio hasta que llegaron a una intersección, No vemos luego Rei, Nagisa-chan

\- ¿Esta seguro Makoto-sempai?

\- Si, nos vemos mañana en la playa

Ambos jóvenes asintieron para después irse por su lado

\- En serio, no es necesario que nos acompañen – habló de nuevo Aomine con tono de enfado aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchos animos de despedirse

\- No queremos ocasionar molestias – habló Sakurai

\- No es molestia, no queda de paso verdad Haru – habló de nuevo el castaño regalandole una sonrisa a Sakurai ocasionándole un sonrojo impactante

\- mph – fue la respuesta del azabache

Reanudaban su caminata de regreso y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en la entrada de la posada con un Sakurai que no paraba de disculparse por las "molestias" ocasionadas y un Aomine que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Haru hasta que lo vió perderse por la calle

Entraron al hostal para ser recibidos por los gritos de Wakamatsu y un regaño del entrenado, parecía que este campamento de verano comenzaba a volverse interesante

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahi esta el comienzo de la historia, se parece pero no se parece a Tetsu, podrá Kise nadar y bueno Sakurai es Sakurai. Avisenme si quieren saber que pasó al día siguiente**


	2. Capitulo II Cita

**De regreso con el capitulo, aquí bueno cada quien hará de las suyas a su manera, a ver con que sorpresa salen.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Free me pertencen, yo solo me dediqué a mezclarlos en esta extraña historia**

* * *

**Capitulo II... Cita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se dirigían a la playa a ver a sus amigos y nadar un rato cuando los vieron entrenando en la arena, los observaban a la distancia, corrían pasando el balón lo más seguido posible ya que no se permitía avanzar mucho sin botarlo y no podían hacerlo en la arena, los obligaban a reforzar su trabajo en equipo, Haru no entendía mucho de ese deporte ya que rara vez prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el agua... y nadar... y el agua. Pero le daba curiosidad ver como el chico moreno se movía ya que parecía hacerlo diferente a los demás, movía el balón a su antojo.

Jaló la playera que Makoto tenía puesta, sabía que el de ojos verdes tenía nociones del basket, vieron un tiro de parte del castaño, Sakurai según recordaba, a Makoto le sorprendió ver un tiro con tal precisión y velocidad, pero ver a Aomine tirar fue lo que había disparado la curiosidad de Haru.

\- ¿Eso se puede hacer?

Makoto lo pensó un poco antes de contestar - pues no es como si estuviera prohibido hacerlo

Haru lo miró y aunque su cara parecía la de siempre el de ojos verdes pudo divisar la duda en sus ojos azules

\- Digamos que no es común - empezó a explicarle - es como su propio estilo - dijo de nuevo tras ver otro de esos tiros "sin técnica" - digamos que parece estar libre de técnica, él solo juega - Haru asintió entendiendo únicamente la palabra libre

.

.

.

.

.

La sesión de fotos se había llevado a cabo de buenas a primeras, con los trajes de baño por lo que ese día estaban en la piscina que había visitado el día anterior. Kise estaba tranquilo hasta que los vio llegar poniéndose entre nervioso y emocionado. El pelirrojo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Sousuke le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Se hicieron algunas tomas que no duraron ni una hora antes de que se decidieran a tomar un descanso, solo había seis chicos ahí, Kise se estiró un poco, eso no era ni por asomo comparable con las largas sesiones que ha llegado a hacer así que no estaba cansado, se acercó a ver la piscina recordando los movimientos del chico que vio nadar antes.

El pelirrojo se le acercó con una sonrisa de suficiencia - el tener un traje de baño no te hace nadador, modelito - habló con intenciones de ofender

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero no quiere decir que no pueda serlo - habló seguro de sí viendo como se les acercaba el chico de ojos azules y antes de que llegara quería provocar al pelirrojo, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan, el más cliché de la historia, pero el chico pelirrojo no le agradaba - cuando quieras te enseño - listo, pica el orgullo de una persona orgullosa y tendrás lo que buscas.

\- Muéstrame entonces - Rin dijo mientras lo empujaba al agua, Kise pudo haber reaccionado, tenía reflejos para ello pero no lo hizo, en cambio se dejó caer empezando a manotear en el agua como si se ahogara - Rin no se creía lo presumido que podía llegar a ser ese chico pero antes de reaccionar en lo que pasaba vio a Sousuke lanzarse al agua por el rubio que se "ahogaba"

\- Agárrate de mí - le dijo Sousuke y el rubio obedeció apretándose con todo el cuerpo al de él mientras se sujetaba de su cuello, una vez estuvo cerca de la orilla el de ojos azules obligó a Rin a ayudarle con Ryouta para después salir él, Sousuke miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo para después mover la cabeza en una negativa, avisó que llevaría al rubio a la enfermería para revisar que no le haya pasado nada y se fue llevándolo de la mano.

Kise lo seguía en silencio con la mirada fija en su espalda, aun tomados de la mano dieron vuelta en un pasillo vacío cuando Sousuke volteo a verlo con expresión seria.

\- Hice lo que querías pero no me trago lo que pasó, dime lo que quieres de verdad y deja de molestar a Rin

\- Yo no sé de qué... - el de ojos azules golpeo fuerte con la palma de la mano justo a un lado la cabeza del rubio, sobresaltándolo un poco e interrumpiendo su vano intento de mentira

\- No me digas si no quieres, pero no te metas con él, tiene algo mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo - habló de nuevo al tiempo que se alejaba, sin embargo Kise lo tomó de la muñeca, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente

\- Ten una cita conmigo - lo miró con desafío, como si estuviera a medio partido contra Aomine o Kagami

\- ¿Estas bromeando?

\- ! Claro que no estoy bromeando ¡ - ¿por qué todos pensaban que eso de él?

Aomine en secundaria – _no estes bromeando Kise_

_-_ Kasamatsu lo había hecho cuando se le declaró unos meses después de ingresar a Kaijo – _No estoy para tus juegos idiota_

Y ahora este tipo, ¿es que acaso nadie podía tomarlo en serio?

\- Si quieres una cita tendrás que ganártela - habló una voz a sus espaldas

\- Rin - dijo su nombre el de ojos azules

\- Te reto a una carrera, es obvio que no me ganaras pero si logras tener conmigo una diferencia de menos de un minuto tendrás tu cita con él. Pero si pierdes nos dejas en paz por el resto de esta estúpida sesión

\- Hecho - Habló Kise mientras el de cabello oscuro los miraba incrédulo al haber sido excluido de la conversación

\- Entonces lo haremos en el siguiente descanso porque ahorita me mandaron a buscarlos para continuar con la sesión - dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Diablos mi representante va a matarme - Kise dijo y empezó a correr dejando a los otros dos atrás pero no llego muy lejos antes de detenerse por un momento pensaron que diría algo más, sin embargo reanudo su andar sin decir una palabra, solo Yamazaki notó que su ritmo al correr había cambiado pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

.

.

.

.

.

Se habían distraído más de la cuenta viendo a los chicos en su entrenamiento por lo que ahora corrían para llegar lo menos tarde posible, pero con Haru no había gran diferencia si corría o caminaba, iría igual de lento, tanto así que fueron alcanzados de nueva cuenta por los chicos de la preparatoria que estaban ahí de campamento mientras tenían que correr por la playa.

Haru tropezó y por poco se cae de no ser por unos brazos que se cerraron en torno a su cintura para sujetarlo, volteó la mirada para agradecer a Makoto por ayudarle pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que quien le había detenido de esa fea caída había sido el chico moreno de ayer.

\- Cuidado, yo pensaba que no dolía caer en la arena pero ayer comprobé que si - dijo mientras le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltarlo.

Momoi se acercó para regañar a su amigo ya que era normal que este empujara a quien se cruzaba en su camino, lamentablemente esta vez él no había causado la casi caída del delfín de Iwatobi y aun así lo culparían

El moreno alegaba con la pelirrosa defendiéndose y explicándole lo que había pasado pero nada de eso parecía convencer a la chica, no fue sino hasta que Makoto intercedió en la disputa que por fin las cosas se calmaron, algo que aprovechó en cuanto vio a Sakurai acercarse para poder disculparse personalmente por haber retenido a Aomine hasta tarde y haberlo obligado a salir a buscarle, el castaño solamente se puso rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir disculpas por parte de nadie.

Momoi platicó un rato con Makoto para enterarse mejor de lo que había pasado el día anterior ya que su amigo no había querido decirle nada y Sakurai se limitó a contar los últimos 30 minutos desde que lo encontró hasta que llegaron al hostal.

\- Solo estuvimos nadando - fue la respuesta del de ojos verdes - bueno nos vamos, ya es bastante tarde ¿no Haru? - volteo a ver a su amigo y por fin alguien notaba que desde que habían estado ahí Aomine no lo había soltado ni se había separado de él, parecía que ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta de ello ya que hasta que se los mencionaron, fue que el rojo comenzó a hacer campamento en las mejillas de ambos aunque se notaba menos en la piel morena de Aomine

\- Te veo aquí 7:30 - dijo en un susurro que solo Haru escucho para después alejarse para alcanzar a los demás que ya les llevaban bastante distancia, siendo seguido por Sakurai y Momoi que no podían ni por asomo alcanzarle por la velocidad a la que corría, increíble que fuera así corriendo en la arena, no se imaginaban que era por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer que quería alejarse de ahí cuanto antes o se arrepentiría, Aomine ya le las ingeniaría para salir después del toque de queda a las 7:00 pm

\- ¿Estas bien Haru-chan? - dijo Makoto aunque en realidad no estaba preocupado, en la universidad de Tokio había conocido a un chico en especial que le había enseñado el hermoso arte del sarcasmo y molestar gente

Haru solo asintió, a Makoto le dio risa que no fuera capaz ni de reclamare por ponerle en "chan" a su nombre de nuevo. A la vez le daba curiosidad saber qué pasaría con su amigo el chico que estaba causando todo aquello

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no habían tenido más descansos en la sesión por lo que su enfrentamiento se pospuso hasta que terminaron, mientras recogían todo para llevarlos al siguiente lugar fue que ellos se alistaron para su carrera.

\- En total serán 100 metros es ida y vuelta, para que comprendas – habló e todo despectivo el pelirrojo

\- Lo sé, no es que sea tonto – contestó Kise

\- Lo siento es que asumí que lo eras por ser rubio o eres teñido – colció a agregar para molestarlo mas

\- Te haré polvo - reclamó el modelo ante los insultos, estaba furioso

Se posicionaron, Kise lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo para poder imitar sus movimientos, además de que ya había estado viendo a los chicos que estuvieron practicando ahí ayer. Pero una punzada en su pie hizo que tensará los músculos – _no de nuevo_ \- pensó

Rin saltó mientras Kise solo lo miraba pero no se movía hasta que saltó al agua cinco segundos después, algo que desconcertó mucho a Sousuke hasta que vio como el rubio se movía, con un ritmo y fluidez igual a la de Rin, aunque era un poco más lento en realidad la diferencia era mínima, sólo un experto podía haberse dado cuenta, lo llevó a preguntarse si de verdad era la primera vez que nadaba en competencia.

Conservaron los mismos cinco segundos de distancia todo el primer tramo de la carrera hasta que al dar la vuelta Kise se retrasó, apoyar su pie en el borde de la piscina le hizo pagarlo con una nueva punzada de dolor, dándole a Rin una ventaja de aproximadamente doce segundos mientras retomaba el ritmo, a su vez, su respiración también comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada haciéndole quedarse aún más atrás terminando la competencia con 23 segundos de diferencia entre el pelirrojo que tal como había dicho, ganó la carrera y Kise que, sin embargo, ya tenía su cita ganada.

Rin subió solo, ignorando la mano que su mejor amigo le tendía y se fue molesto a los vestidores, por una ducha y a cambiarse para ir con los demás mientras el modelo era ayudado por Sousuke para salir de la piscina.

\- No te preocupes por la cita, no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo el rubio y se fue con la cara baja, lo único que quería era callar el presumido pelirrojo, algo que había logrado pero no como esperaba y Sousuke lo notó ya que al alejarse Kise cojeaba, era algo que apenas y se notaba. Sorprendiendo aún más al de ojos azules - ¿tanto así querías salir conmigo? - se dijo sí mismo

Iba molesto, se había lastimado de nuevo el pie mientras nadaba con todas sus fuerzas debido a la resistencia del agua ahora no sólo no había podido salir con ese chico sino que también había perdido la oportunidad de ir con sus compañeros al campamento y se odiaba por ello. Esos impulso no le ayudarían en nada, al final todos veían en el al modelo, no veían nada mas y odiaba que lo juzgaran de ese modo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron a la posada, estaba pensando una y otra vez como podía largarse de ese lugar sin ser visto, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento haciendo volar sus sesos por todo el lugar y fue cuando la iluminasion le llegó con la forma de un limón.

Mientras pasaba viendo la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Sakurai en el tercer piso un limón le golpeó la cabeza, Aomine tomó el pequeño fruto en sus manos mientras buscaba de donde había venido, siguió las formas del árbol notando como un par de ramas bastante gruesas pasaban por arriba de su ventana y bingo.

Una vez la caída de una manzana le dio a alguien la idea de descubrir la gravedad, ahora la caída de un limón le daba a Daiki la idea de cómo escapar de su confinamiento para acudir a esa cita -por que era una cita ¿cierto? - para descubrir más de ese chico que lo tenía algo más que obsesionado

\- Ryou necesito un favor – dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su compañero de cuarto, cumpliría su plan así tuviera que arrastrar a Sakurai con él

Comió tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a las duchas, así mismo, alegando cansancio se fue a "dormir" llevándose a Sakurai consigo. Terminó de arreglarse, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una musculosa con el clima del lugar y en pleno verano no necesitaba nada más, por su parte el castaño aún se debatía entre quedarse o salir por un lado no quería violar las reglas yéndose, pero por otro lado era malísimo mintiendo por lo que seguro lo descubrirían de todos modos y no quería meter al moreno en más problemas de los que ya tendrían si los atrapaban, es por eso que apenas vio a Aomine desaparecer por la ventana colocó el seguro en la puerta para también salir por la misma dejándola semi-cerrada para poder ingresar cuando estuvieran de regreso.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba agotado, molesto y sobretodo frustrado, tener que quedarse encerrado en la habitación del hotel no la hacía gracia después de haberse ganado su cita a pulso, pero la molestia de su pie no lo dejaba, ni lo dejaría en paz por un buen rato, seguramente duraría en la banca todo el resto del verano. ¿Por qué siempre se esforzaba tanto por un chico? Y pero aun, un chico que ni siquiera era capaz de ver su esfuerzo.

Se removía en la cama, estaba tan molesto que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos dorados, pero él no quería dejar escapar ninguna.

Escuchó tocar a la puerta de su habitación, de seguro era su representante con los datos de la sesión del día siguiente, tal vez algo se le había olvidado mencionarle de la agenda, o tal vez el servicio a cuartos ya que hacía no mucho había pedido la cena, se imaginaba cualquier persona menos a quien vio tras abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – habló aun sorprendido

\- Tenemos una cita, según recuerdo – le contestó el chico tras la puerta, Yamazaki Sousuke

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soy cruel por dejarlo aquí, lo sé, bueno ¿alguien gusta decirme que tal va la historia? ¿quién quiere leer el siguiente cap? **

**Bueno si alguien dice yo (-_-)/, nos leemos la próxima semana**


	3. Capítulo III bajo las estrellas

**Un millón de disculpas por la demora, entre mi inspiración y una enorme pérdida que sufrí la verdad no pude continuar esta historia antes pero ya la tienen.**

**De antemano me disculpo por el OoC que puedan encontrar, sobretodo en mis amados chicos de Free! Soy una noob con ellos, juro que hago todo lo posible pero bueno, esto es lo que salió.**

**Ni los personajes de Free ni los de Kuroko no Basket me pertenecen, yo solo me dediqué a mezclarlos en esta loca historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajaban por fin de ese árbol del demonio, ¿por qué rayos un árbol de limones debía tener espinas?

Tras varios rasguños en los cuales intentó no gritar, maldecir, ni decir nada para no alertar a sus compañeros en la posada por fin, lograron llegar al piso, una vez saliendo del lugar tuvo que correr debido a que faltaban alrededor de 5 minutos para su cita y no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde le había dicho que lo vería se sorprendió un poco ya que estaba con el castaño, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la arena, pensó que quería estar a solas con el de ojos azules y recordó que llevaba a Ryou con él, ahora parecía aún mejor la idea de haberlo llevado.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto despreocupado disimuló a la perfección su nerviosismo y se acercó a los dos chicos en la playa seguido de cerca por su compañero de cuarto.

Haru se quedó sentado mientras Makoto se ponía de pie junto a él, fue el de ojos verde el primero en verlos y antes de que Haru lo notara se alejó para saludar a los recién llegados aprovechando para entretener a Sakurai mientras el moreno se acercaba a saludar al su amigo nadador.

Aomine llegó a detenerse frente a Haru y sus miradas se cruzaron mientras en silencio las dudas comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza siendo la más importante un _¿por qué estoy aquí?_

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de verlo afuera de su habitación, ¿o será que se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando?

\- ¿Planeas ir así? - dijo señalando al rubio que planeando dormir llevaba puesto una camiseta y short.

Volteó a ver a Sousuke en jeans y polo, nada elegante pero tampoco tan informal, de hecho para él se veía más que perfecto así, después recordó lo que él mismo llevaba puesto y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza, se suponía que era modelo que debía saber enfrentar este tipo de situaciones pero era él, ese chico le ponía de los nervios, ni Aomine podía hacerle sentir tan avergonzado aunque se lo propusiera.

\- Pasa - dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar

\- ¿Es correcto que me dejes entrar? – Se preguntaba el mayor

\- Luce peor que me esperes afuera además no tengo intenciones de salir – dijo el rubio mientras lo dejaba pasar a su suite.

\- ¿Tan mal se puso tu lesión? – preguntó serio el nadador.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mi lesión? - dijo Kise algo tenso no pensó que su situación fuera tan notoria

\- Me di cuenta cuando saliste de la piscina.

\- Estoy bien, el médico me dijo que si descanso lo suficiente en unos días podré volver a practicar, es solo fatiga por el esfuerzo, supongo que debí prever lo que la resistencia del agua era capaz de provocar. - dijo Kise con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia

\- A veces eso pasa, pero hay algo que me intriga ¿habías nadado antes para competencia? - Preguntó Yamazaki

Kise movió la cabeza en negativa, la verdad es que hasta ese momento realmente solo había entrado a una alberca dos veces en su vida para nadar ya que las demás veces era cuando hacían entrenamientos de resistencia.

\- Es sorprendente, pero entonces como fue que aprendiste la técnica - preguntó más por curiosidad.

\- Viendo, puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa después de ver como lo hace alguien más, siempre que esté dentro de mis capacidades físicas

\- Eso parece... interesante - contestó Yamazaki a falta de otra palabra, ahora se sentía un poco más intrigado acerca del modelo - ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer si no quieres salir? - preguntó Sousuke al rubio

\- Pues… no sé ¿quieres acompañarme, estaba por cenar, podemos comer en la terraza y... eso cuenta ¿no? – preguntó el rubio volteando a otro lado para que no se notara tanto el claro sonrojo que se abría paso a sus mejillas.

\- Parece buena idea - Habló Sousuke con una sonrisa parecía ser que el rubio si era una buena persona después de todo además empezaba a parecerle de lo más tierno, comenzó a dirigirse a la terraza cuando tocaron de nuevo a la puerta.

\- Deben ser los del servicio, adelántate y yo te alcanzo.

Yamazaki siguió su camino cruzando la puerta de la habitación de la suite para llegar a la salida para la terraza. Era una amplia habitación que parecía incluso un pequeño apartamento, aun así le intrigaba más la sencillez del rubio, no parecía jactarse de su trabajo o de lo que tenía. Al caer en cuenta que le prestaba demasiados de sus pensamientos al rubio simplemente sonrió para sí mismo, tenía mucho que no pensaba en alguien más que no fuera Rin sobre todo con la competencia que se venía dentro de unos días

Kise fue a abrir la puerta cambiando su gesto por uno de molestia al ver quien había sido - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó al pelirrojo que tenía afuera de su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez dándoles espacio a sus amigos Makoto y Sakurai no tenían mucho que hacer

\- ¿Quieres nadar? - Preguntó el mayor

\- No-no sé nadar - contestó nervioso Sakurai

\- Mmmm bueno eso se puede solucionar, si quieres puedo enseñarte pero... ¡oye! ¿Cómo vienes a un campamento en la playa si no sabes nadar? - preguntó bastante sorprendido.

\- Yo-yo lo siento es que todo lo que hacemos en el agua es superficial por lo que no era necesario para poder participar. - habló de nuevo Sakurai más nervioso que de costumbre.

\- No te disculpes, pero en serio si quieres puedo enseñarte a nadar.

\- Lo siento estoy nervioso, no suelo hacer estas cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Desobedecer las reglas, fugarme y eso

\- Ah! se... ¿fugaron? - Sakurai asintió murmurando otro montón de disculpas

\- Sabes yo solía ser así como tú, pero cuando entré a segundo año de preparatoria en dos ocasiones me llamaron la atención en la escuela por invadir propiedad privada - Dijo con una sonrisa nada avergonzado de su confesión, recordando cuando demolerían su antiguo club de natación y cuando se colaron en Samezuka.

\- Yo-yo... soy un cobarde no creo que pueda hacer aquello.

\- Se dónde te puedo enseñar a nadar aunque ahora no es buen momento para ir, lo que sí es que por ahora creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos - dijo tomando de la mano a Sakurai - Haru nos vemos en un rato - exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo escuchara aunque no hubo reacción alguna ya que seguía en su duelo de miradas con el moreno.

Se llevó al menor por las calles, haciendo un poco de tiempo pasando por algunos puestos esperando a que el sol se ocultara por completo, saludaba a las personas que encontraban por su camino, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras en una colina.

Disfrutaban del silencio mientras ambos subían las escaleras observando la hermosa vista nocturna del pequeño poblado, los escalones eran algo irregulares por lo que Sakurai no pudo evitar tropezar un poco y avergonzarse por ello rompiendo el silencio con mil y un disculpas, mientras llegaban a la cima.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? - habló el de ojos verdes señalando al mirador para poder apreciar la vista en todo su esplendor, la belleza del lugar animó al menor y un brillo se instaló en sus ojos chocolate sobre todo cuando vio a Makoto rodeado de aquel fondo oscuro lleno de estrellas y luces, le inspiraba a dibujarlo.

\- Es hermoso

\- Lo sé, este lugar me gusta mucho, antes venía aquí cada que necesitaba un respiro o para armarme de valor cada que tenían pensado que hiciéramos algo imprudente o después de hacerlo

\- Algo imprudente... - habló Sakurai en un suspiro.

\- ¿De verdad nunca has hecho nada imprudente en tu vida? - habló Makoto recargándose en el barandal del mirador

\- No, antes de hoy, nunca había hecho algo así - dijo Sakurai agachando la mirada

Makoto lo tomó de la muñeca para acercarlo a él y con la otra mano tomó su barbilla para ver sus ojos

\- Y si pudieras hacer algo alocado ¿que sería?

\- N-no lo sé - El menor hablaba nervioso por la cercanía

\- Mmmmmm, veamos cierra los ojos - Sakurai obedeció - ahora imagina que mañana se acaba el mundo - Sakurai abrió los ojos de golpe

\- Eh!?

\- En serio, vamos cierra los ojos e imagina - dijo Makoto colocándose justo frente al menor que volvió a obedecer

\- Ahora, si eso pasara, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? algo que digas no puedo morir sin haberlo hecho - le dijo en una voz un poco más baja, casi un susurro solo para él - y ahora hazlo

La voz de Makoto se apagó pero no se separó en ningún momento de él, lo demás pasó rápido, Sakurai se colocó de puntillas y lo besó, corto, muy corto, demasiado como para todo lo que había provocado con ese simple toque sobre sus labios, Makoto se sonrojó a niveles insospechados con mil mariposas o avestruces en el estómago mucho más rápido que el único segundo que ese beso duró. Sakurai al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se puso más nervioso de lo normal, si es que eso fuera posible y comenzó con una infinita lluvia de disculpas que Tachibana trató de calmar pero que no se detenía por nada.

Si fue confusión, desesperación o deseo ni el mismo lo entendía pero su cuerpo lo orilló a tomar a Sakurai por la cintura al terminar una nueva reverencia y besarlo, pero besarlo en serio, moviendo sus labios y pegando su cuerpo, sintiendo el aliento del otro, separándose un momento para tomar aire y volver de nuevo al ataque con aún más fuerza e insistencia, un suspiro por parte del menor le dejó el paso libre para adentrar la lengua en su boca y saborearle mejor, acariciando la contraria y recorriendo el interior como si en verdad fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo en la vida.

A Makoto se le movió el piso en ese momentoa pesar de ser él quien intensificó ese beso no esperó la cooperación que recibía por parte del menor, por lo que a tientas buscó recargarse de nuevo en el barandal del mirador sin dejar de abrazar a Sakurai por la cintura mientras este por reflejo, por deseo, por necesidad o por que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, se abrazó a su cuello dejándose llevar por ese contacto delicioso y ese maravilloso sabor que ahora su lengua degustaba sin pudor alguno.

El tiempo pasó junto con un nuevo beso, y otro más sin detenerse más de lo absolutamente necesario para respirar.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, no sabían que decir, apenas y escucharon cuando Makoto se había llevado al castaño menor. Cada uno buscaba la respuesta en los ojos contrarios a esas preguntas que no se atrevían a formular en voz alta.

\- Nada conmigo - dijo Haru levantándose y tomándolo de la mano para casi arrastrarlo a la orilla donde empezó a desnudarse como la primera vez que lo vio descubriendo el traje de baño que llevaba bajo la ropa.

Aomine también se quitó la ropa pero él no llevaba traje de baño así que entró en ropa interior al mar que debido al verano a pesar de haber anochecido, conservaba una temperatura agradable.

Ambos entraron al agua, Haru tenía dudas y siempre que eso pasaba lo que más le ayudaba era sentir el agua en su piel, el chico que lo acompañaba confundía todos sus sentidos y eso era algo que no comprendía pero que, aunque no le molestaba, estaba dispuesto a solucionar.

Aomine por su parte estaba confundido, al principio ese chico había llamado su atención por el ligero parecido que encontró con Tetsu pero al haberlo tratado mejor la tarde anterior notó que realmente no se parecían, ni físicamente, ni mucho menos en su forma de ser, tal vez lo único que tenían en común era lo de dedicarse por completo al deporte que amaban.

La oscuridad que los rodeaba les obligaba a una cercanía casi absoluta para no perderse de vista ya que no era buena idea nadar en el mar durante la noche pero la compañía era agradable. Después de tal vez una hora de nadar, Aomine tomó a Haru del brazo para que se detuviera un momento a mirarle, y eso más que cualquier cosa fue lo que aclaró las ideas del más bajo, dejándose llevar por esos ojos azul oscuro, como ese mar donde se encontraban en el momento, el mayor simplemente lo besó.

Había una suavidad indescriptible en ese ligero contacto junto con una calidez que comenzó a hacerse presente en su pecho, solo unos segundos y se separaron para volver a la orilla donde se secaron con unas de las toallas que el mayor tenía entre sus cosas y las de Makoto, sabía que su amigo se había ido para darles algo de espacio pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor si ellos habían estado ya bastante rato nadando entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido Makoto?

Las ideas se fueron de su cabeza cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura desde la espalda.

\- ¿Lograste aclarar tus ideas? - la voz del moreno se coló en su cerebro desde aquel susurro en su oído se le olvidó su preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Preguntó bastante sorprendido porque alguien más aparte de Makoto lograra entenderle

\- Adiviné - contestó el moreno soltándole para terminar de colocarse las prendas que habían dejado sobre la arena sin embargo por haberlas dejado cerca de la orilla, su ropa estaba un poco húmeda pero no le importaba, él tenía calor de todos modos.

Tras terminar de colocarse la ropa nuevamente tenía se recostaron en la arena, si se preguntaba de donde se encontraba Makoto pero a la vez le agradecía que le diera ese tiempo, sentía que el verano le había afectado por que no hay modo en que alguien te pueda gustar de un día para otro ¿o sí? Bueno no importaba, si el mundo se acababa mañana por lo menos no se quedaría con las ganas de sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que en alguna ocasión le escucho a Gou mencionar.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Pasa - Habló el rubio algo a la defensiva, podía cerrarle la puerta o algo pero habría ocasionado un escándalo que prefería evitar, además algo en la expresión del pelirrojo le hacía imposible tal acción.

\- No te quitaré mucho tiempo... es solo que... yo... que yo... quería disculparme

Esa frase descolocó al rubio, pero la seriedad en el rostro de Matsuoka le decía que era en serio

\- He estado estresado últimamente y me he estado desquitando con todos y también contigo y... ni te conozco... y no he sido la mejor persona contigo y... disculpa

\- ¿Por qué estas estresado? - se notaba claramente que no estaba de lo más cómodo pidiendo una disculpa así que debía haber un fuerte motivo detrás.

Yamazaki notó que el rubio había tardado bastante y regresaba al living de la suite para ver si había algún problema pero se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación al escuchar una conocida voz

\- Yo tengo una competencia dentro de dos días y estoy dispuesto a ganar, quiero ganar, necesito ganar, no es solo por mí, Sousuke habría querido participar pero no puede por su condición así que debo ganar por los dos. Se que pronto estará en condiciones de regresar pero mientras tanto mis convertiré mis logros en suyos - Era la voz de Rin

\- Entiendo... está bien - Dijo Kise

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Se lo que se siente querer ganar por alguien que es importante para ti -escuchó de nuevo la voz del rubio

El tono de voz con el que hablaba se notaba alegre, no le costó trabajo imaginarse la sonrisa que el rubio tendría en su rostro, una de lo más hermosa, se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, de verdad que el modelo era una buena persona.

\- Es mi mejor amigo después de todo

Sousuke se alejó de la puerta para dejarlos terminar su conversación, no quería interrumpir si esos dos empezaban a llevarse mejor, mientras preparaba algo más especial para que esa contara como cita entre él y el rubio porque estaba seguro que seguirían siendo ellos dos para cenar.

Rin y Kise no duraron mucho tiempo conversando cuando Rin dijo - No le digas que te lo conté pero venía para acá

\- No se lo diré - contestó Kise con una sonrisa - si prometes no dejarme ganar la próxima vez

\- No te dejé ganar

\- Claro que sí, te vi nadar ayer, tú eres mucho más rápido así que me gustaría nadar contigo en serio la próxima vez

Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierto, si había bajado un poco la velocidad ya que Sousuke nunca salía con nadie y se la pasaba al pendiente de él y su entrenamiento y después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar las últimas semanas sintió que se lo debía ya que no iba a aceptar dejar de cuidarlo como un padre a su hijo por una noche, entonces pensó que sería buena idea que aceptara salir con el rubio mas no pensó que este se daría cuenta.

\- Entonces la próxima será en serio

\- Es un trato - le dijo Kise mientras se despedía recibiendo la cena que llegaba justo a tiempo mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba.

Kise empujó el carrito hacia la terraza después de dar la propina a la persona de servicio.

Cruzó la habitación para encontrarse con una sorpresa en la terraza, Yamazaki había movido la mesa y sillas hacia la orilla y colocado la ropa de cama en el suelo junto con las almohadas, haciéndolo como un picnic nocturno solo para ellos.

Kise acercó el carrito de servicio y ambos comenzaron a tomar lo que quisieran comer del pequeño bufet disfrutando de la buena compañía y de un hermoso cielo nocturno colmado de estrellas, el verano comenzaba a pintar mejor cada día.

La conversación siguió mientras terminaban la cena para después recostarse un poco a mirar las estrellas en algún momento Kise terminó recostado sobre su pecho, cuando Sousuke se dio cuenta el chico estaba completamente dormido.

Con cuidado cargó al rubio en brazos hasta la cama y lo cubrió con las sabanas que aun estaban sobre la misma, se encargó de recoger todo lo de la terraza para dejar cerrada la misma y por un momento lo observó dormir.

Ese chico rubio era hermoso física y emocionalmente, no entendía por que había querido tener una cita con él pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, y esa estúpida apuesta con Rin.

Debía irse, al día siguiente el también estaría en la sesión, eso era otra cosa que agradecía, al principio se molestó de que lo usaran como rostro de la natación pero de no haber sido por ello no hubiera conocido al rubio, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño que hablara tan bien el Japonés, había hablado de gustos e interese pero no habían mencionada de dónde eran, al día siguiente le preguntaría, tal vez le pediría su teléfono o salir de nuevo antes de que tuvieran que separarse, era lo malo del verano, en algún momento termina, pero cunado eso pase será más adelante.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes dejarle una nota.

Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo algún día

\- Sousuke

.

.

.

.

.

Eran más de media noche cuando estaban de regreso al pie del bendito árbol intentado escalarlo de nuevo para poder regresar a su habitación, Sakurai había tardado bastante en regresar además de que ninguno parecía querer despedirse, prometieron volver a verse al día siguiente por la noche, Aomine no estaba interesado en si rompía o no las reglas pero para Sakurai esa adrenalina de hacer algo que no debía le empezaba a resultar adictiva, lo gracioso fue que apenas tocaron las sabanas ambos cayeron rendidos, víctimas del sueño más profundo que hubieran tenido en la vida, completamente agotados pero eso sí, con una sonrisa inigualable en adornando su rostro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo un millón de disculpas, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, son libres de cometer intento de homicidio, siempre y cuando no me maten por que nos quedamos sin fic**

**No prometo fecha de actualización por que estoy con miles de cosas encima pero lo que si les prometo es que lo termino, no tendrá muchos capítulos, de hecho si llega a 10 creo que será mucho pero no se preocupen que el fic continúa.**

**C.C: **Si, soy bastante cruel pero no te preocupes que mi crueldad no llega al punto de un fic inconcluso, lo voy a continuar hasta el fina y me algra de verdad que te esté gustando


End file.
